X-Men Rebirth: New Beginnings
by lilbigEnano96
Summary: Reimaging of X-Men, rated M because I really don't know where this is going to go. A school that trains mutants to use thier gifts for the greater good of mankind. Better than it's sounds, and yes, I suck at summeries.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own X-Men, Marvel does. I do own some OC's that will be introduced later on. Anyways to those who do give this story a chance, thanks in advance! Also, this is my first story, so be gentle with it.**

**X-Men Rebirth I:**

**New Beginnings **

**Chapter one**

"Who are you…..? What's the last thing you remember...?You can't answer any of these questions, can you?" The voice in the youths head rasped, many times he has tried to ignore the voice, but it always finds a way to reach him. But that's where the voice was wrong; he knew exactly _who _he was and _where _he was. His name was Mike, Mike Anderson. As to where he was, he was at the safest place a mutant (or whatever he was) could be without being threatened for existing. Yes, Mike was a mutant, and yes, he was at Xavier's School for the Gifted. Although he hasn't realized his true power, he could control it just fine. Aside from firing energy waves from his hands, mike has incredible speeds reaching the point of teleportation. But there was something more, something dark, a thing Mike couldn't put his finger on. There was more to his power, the only thought that crossed the teen's mind was, *Maybe it has something to do with what happened all those years ago…* Mike used all his will power to push the gruesome images away, another thing that always caught up with him, something that scarred him as much as the physical ones on his body. Looking at his reflection in the mirror, Mike touched the scar that everyone saw, the one people stared at those rare occasions that he spoke with them. He took his two fingers off his left eye and walked to his closet as sunlight invaded his window. He was glad that he didn't share rooms with anybody (For some were too scared of being near him do to his hellish visions) and searched for something to wear. Checking the clock, he hurried for no doubt his preppy (and one of his few) friend Cessily Kincaid would knock on his door urging him to wake up get dressed and eat breakfast before he was late to his first class. He sighed getting ready and looking at the revolver hidden in his drawer. One bullet was there to end the madness. The only solution he saw was death. *Someday, but hopefully, not today, not ever* He gave a small smile and walked off, closing the door behind him.

Passing by crowds of students absorbed in their conversations, Mike somehow heard the calls of his friend from behind him. Rather than the same old greeting every morning, today, Cess shook Mike's shoulders the moment she saw him. "Guess what, guess what, guess what!" she said excitingly practically jumping, "I dunno Cess," Mike said honestly. The metal girl looked ready to explode like a time bomb, "There's a new student enrolling, and she's a girl." Mike's eyes darted towards Cessily's other friends, one that he just couldn't stand. Julian Keller, Mike could more easily kill the boy than be in the same room for more than five minutes. *Stupid immature…manwhore.* the thought crossed Mike's head as he saw that Julian had one arm around a girls waist. (His companion, Santo was silently cheering him on as if this was the first time he had done this) "Why I outta-" Mike began but was interrupted, "_Michelangelo Anderson," _Mike shivered at hearing someone use his full name. Both he and Cessily turned to see Emma Frost, the headmistress of the school, alone with a girl neither had seen before. The girl had long raven dark hair, dressed in punk clothing, and, observed Mike, piercing green eyes that saw through your soul. "Would you and Miss Kincaid Kindly give Miss Kinney a tour of the school?" It wasn't a request, and Mike swore he felt Keller glaring at him and mentally laughing at him for being an errand boy.

"And that pretty much covers the tour." Cessily said as she, Mike, and the new girl sat at the school's steps. "Ohmygod, I forgot to introduce ourselves that was rude of me." The metal girl offered her hand, "I'm Cessily Kincaid, you could call me Cess, or Mercury, everyone does." Cess jerked her thumb towards Mike, "This is-" "Michelangelo," the girl said, "I'm Laura. You and Michelan-" "Don't call me that, please. It gets on my nerves when people call me by my full name; call me Mike, Mikey, or Michael." Mike was looking up at the sky as if waiting for the heavens to open, still out of the corner of his eye he saw Laura nod in understanding. "Well Mike and I should get to physics, wouldn't want Mr. McCoy to worry." "Wait, I have physics as my first class too." Laura said "Great, we could walk together then." Cessily said, and they did.

**Physics:**

The three arrived at the classroom fifteen minutes after the bell. "I see we have a new student joining us today. So that's what you two were doing," The teacher was a blue-furred mutant with glasses and a lab coat, he nodded Mike, "Toshiro was beginning to worry about you." he gestured for Mike to join his lab partner, a short, dark haired boy with grey eyes. "Sorry about that Mr. McCoy." Mike said walking over to his seat. "Let's see, why not sit with Ms. Kincaid since her partner has been transferred to another class, Miss…" "Kinney," Laura said, "Laura Kinney." "Alright then, Ms. Kinney, please take your seat." As soon as class began, Julian tapped Cessily's desk, "What the hell Cess?" he asked more annoyed than anything else, "What took you two so long? And who is she anyways?" he glared at Laura and then back at her friend. Before Cessily could answer, Santo cut in with a weird grin, "Any longer and we would've thought you two were…busy." "Boys, my God." Cessily muttered sighing, "And a Jackie-Chan over there could've started the next ice age if you guys didn't get here in time." Santo said this louder so that it would reach Toshiro. "Shut up you pile of rocks," Toshiro spat, "before I _literally _do it." "Go ahead I dare you midget." Julian added smiling as he saw the Japanese boy's anger boiling. Mike sighed feeling the ground turn to ice (and hearing the class freak out) "Take it easy Shiro," the teen sighed trying to keep his short-tempered teammate. "Mr. Kazama," The professor said gently, a spike of ice shot up from the ground, "Shiro..." "What!" he snapped "I'm in control!" "Calm down, that's an order." Mike's face was serious with his famous look that meant to cut the crap, now. His anger dissolved after that, "sorry." "Don't apologize to me," Mike said gesturing towards Laurie Collins sitting beside the two boys, "Sorry Laurie, didn't mean to get so violent." "It's ok…Toshiro." She said with a small smile, but Mike could see she was still shaken up. Mike glared angrily at Julian, who in turn glared back, only Mike knew he wouldn't do anything to him. Logan had not chosen him to lead the Mutant Alliance (Mike's squad mentored by said Canadian) for nothing, Keller might be king at Xavier's, but if that were true, then Anderson would most certainly be a rebel "the king", no matter if he tried, could not stop. After all, everyone fears Death, of the many names he is known for this one fits him, and no one argued that fact.

**Literature:**

Laura's fourth class, this was also the second one she sat next to Julian Keller. She didn't mind it so much; she just wished the boy would stop asking so many questions, especially the personal ones. However, when the door opened, her day got a whole lot better. "Hi dad, it's m-" She blurted out covering her mouth quickly, half the class turned and glared, Julian's face turned pale, "Mr. Logan is your…" "Dad," Logan finished, "yup, how's your first day goin' so far darlin'?" the girl shrugged "Nothing to complain so far." Logan patted her on the back, "That's my girl; and a nice work on Run like Hell today Mikey." The teen sighed, "Those kick your ass, thought our goose was cooked this time." "Ya did fine kid, no, you did better than fine." Logan nodded at Mike and went to his desk. "Run like Hell?" Laura asked confused. "Your dad makes us run for two hours straight through whatever simulation is in the danger room." Another voice answered, it was a boy no older than she was; only that said boy was covered with strange tattoos from head to toe, had yellow eyes with no pupils, and his hands and feet pulsated once in a while. "You stop, redo it, leave your team behind, redo it, and if you don't finish in time, redo it." Mike finished. "But hey," the tattooed boy said, "you're his daughter; maybe you can sweet talk him in to giving us a break once in a while." "And cuz of that, you're doing it an extra hour tomorrow." Logan said not looking up from his desk, "Five in the morning sharp, my entire squad." "You suck…You bastard!" Toshiro hissed to the boy, who was getting death glares by his team. "I'm hauling ass tomorrow huh?" he asked Mike "You'd better Lance, you and your big mouth." That was the first time the girl noticed Mike's eyes, "Are you wearing color contacts?" she asked looking into his iris. "Nope," Mike said, "this is my natural eye color." Both heard Mercury trying to surpass a giggle, "That was like the first thing I asked you." She said remembering her first meeting with the red eyed teen. Mike nodded, "you look like wanna-be Gambit." Julian muttered, staring at nearby girls and not really paying attention. "I find your eyes fascinating." Laura stated, Mike thanked her and turned to his work. He reached for the pills in his pocket feeling another headache which would follow by a blackout. "Damn it, why in the morning?" Mike muttered unaware that Laura heard him.

**A/N: SO tell me what you guys think, send me ideas and I'll see what I can do. R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter 2. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2:**

Cessily sat there, bored out of her mind. It was funny because while Mrs. Frost was a telepath, she didn't notice that the metal girl's mind was anywhere but paying attention. Cessily began to draw on her notebook to pass the time, when that failed she decided to look around. Right off the bat, she noticed Laura, who was sitting in front of her, was pretty much the only one who cared about what Frost said (As she was taking notes and nodded her head once in a while). Cessily turned to her left and saw one of the members of the Mutant Alliance,( and the only girl on the team) her friend Starr looked up at her and smiled, then she went on examining her nails. She saw Megan and Vic communicating through notes, Toshiro dozing off while listening to music, Laurie talking to Sofia with a whisper, Santo checking out the Stepford Cuckoos, and Julian (only Julian, she sighed) was passing his time pissing off Mike. Now to be fair, the first time the two met, Cessily was sure she had introduced two atomic bombs to each other. Now she was just waiting to see which one would go off first. She knew both didn't give a damn about the other (Then again, has Julian ever given a damn about anyone besides herself and Santo? She thought), and once, Julian even stated that he'd let Mike die if it came to that, Mike returned the feeling. But she knew Mike probably better than anyone else in the entire school; she knew he wasn't that cold. So she watched as Julian would find and lift objects with his telekinesis and throw it at Mike, and Mike just sat there, waiting for Frost to slip out of the classroom for him to retaliate. When she did slip out and the moment was given, Mike sent a small wave of energy at Keller's feet, nothing lethal. When he came in contact with it, Julian yelped and jumped up. "You son of a-!" Julian was interrupted in the middle of his cursing, probably by Mr. Frost. Julian sunk on his chair after calling Anderson a bastard, whispering it more or less. Mike shook his head muttering something like, "Now she chooses to stop it, bitch." One thing she knew for sure was that along with begin their mentor; Emma Frost was also Julian's idol. So of course, he backed off when she scolded him, even if Frost herself despises Mike, she was going to have order in her class.

Two classes later, Cessily walked with Laura to the headmasters office. She hoped Laura was recommended for the Hellions, and as she stepped inside, Cessily remained outside listening.

Laura noted every detail of the office the first ten seconds she was in there. Two leather chairs, one longer than the other, sat opposite of each other, to the right of her a bookshelf with books. A tall well-built man sat in the taller chair, he wore sunglasses that held a red glow to them, and he had a pleasant smile on his face as if he was glad to see any student stop by. He cleared a space at his desk, then took out a file, "Please sit down Laura." He said reviewing the paperwork inside, "Alright Mr. Summers." She said as she sat hands folded on her lap. "Now according to the file we have here," he said taking a sip of his mug, "your mother is a much respected scientist, as for your father, he resides here and goes by the codename "wolverine." But we aren't here to discuss these facts," Scott leaned in rubbing his forehead, "have you decided who will be your mentor?" She paused, her first choice would have easily been Logan, but the headmaster seemed to expect this. "There are many choices here besides your father, and besides, I don't think Logan would go soft on you, even if you're his daughter." He gave a laugh and Laura joined him. The headmaster had a point; she had to admit, "So then who do you recommend?"

"So half-pint," Logan said ruffling Laura's silky raven dark hair, "who'd shades recommend?" She was sitting in Logan's room, and although she knew she needed to get back to her own room, she was glad that his door was always open. It was a while before she answered, "Emma Frost, mentor of the Hellions." "What's the matter?" the Canadian asked jokingly, "Does daddy's workout routines scare ya?" "As if!" Laura said laughing, "Don't get me wrong kiddo, The Hellions; they're good kids, just watch out with the boys, especially that Keller kid." Laura rolled her eyes, "Dad, seriously? I don't even like him." "Besides being a jerk, he's a real player, watch out for him." Logan set his beer down, "Seriously, he tries anything, I'll personally rearrange his face, better yet, I'll send Mikey to do it." "What about me?" came the voice of the red eyed teen. Mike was leaning on the side of the door, arms crossed, and having a look a boredom that suggested he was born with it. "I take it you're not here to chat 'bout your day, huh kid." "Your right, I'm not." Mike paused, "What, can't a student take time off to see his mentor once in a while?" "I guess," Logan shrugged "last I remembered, you weren't much of a talker." The youth shrugged, "Really, I'm just killing time. Shiro and Eddie are having their daily argument, and normally that usually pisses me off." Mike noticed Laura in the room "Didn't know you were with your daughter, I'll be going now." He said quietly slipping out into the hallways. "Well I gotta go too," Laura said giving her father a hug, "See ya later then sweetheart."

Mike walked silently across the halls feeling another headache forming, and the rasping voice returning. "You look tired," it rasped at him, "why don't you just lie down and sleep?" "And let another vision screw up my day, or risk giving you control?" (Once, Mike had blacked out and woke holding a knife over Josh Foleys neck.) Mike didn't know the source; neither did he want to find out. "Come on, just cuz of that** one** accident?" it asked almost laughing. "One, just one accident?" Mike asked raising his voice, "There isn't any way in hell that I'll let you control my body!" Some of the other students began to stare at Mike, some backing away and muttering comments under their breath. Mike sighed and walked away, what he needed was to raid the kitchen for some munchies and watch a violent movie. "Sooner or later," the voiced cooed, "your ganna have to sleep."

*The bastards right* Mike thought yawning and turning up the volume, *I can't keep this up forever.* "I thought I'd find you in here." Cessily said poking her silver head inside, "Can't sleep?" "Can I ever Cess?" he asked, "Mind if I join you?" she asked, "We both know you're not into violent crap." Mike said letting himself fall on the bed, "Your right, I'll pass if you don't mind." "Not at all." "At least try to get some sleep Mikey." She said leaving and closing the door behind her. Mike did, and dreamt a strangely mystified dream.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter three, enjoy, **

**Chapter 3:**

Julian woke up unexplainably in the middle of the night. He rubbed his eyes and pulled off his covers using his mind. "Damn it," he sighed checking his clock, 2:35 A.M. Pulling on a pair of shorts, and putting on a loose fitting T-shirt, he quietly slipped out of his room. Julian stirred himself towards the kitchen once he was sure the coast was clear, using his telekinesis to float quietly to his destination. When he reached the kitchen, Julian illuminated the dark room with a faint green light. He reached for the jug of water at the back of the fridge (careful to use his telekinesis, and stir clear of Logan's beer.) and drank from the container. That done, Julian turned the sink on and splashed water on his face, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Then, he froze when he heard footsteps. At first they were faint, but once Julian turned the sink off, he heard them. But it was like the person didn't walk normal, he or she walked as if they were dragging their feet. "Who there?" Julian demanded, making a green light appear out of his fingertips, he saw the outline of a figure approaching slowly in the darkness, slouching. "Hey jackass," he called, "don.t you know what time it is?" he felt stupid because he was the one who came here in the first place. As the figure approached, Julian could hear him muttering something, although he couldn't make out what he was saying. "What the hell man? Answer me, say something you damn zombie." The figure now stood in front of him, and he could tell who it was. Mike. His head was looking at the floor beneath them and he was breathing heavily as if he were out of breath. Even more so, Julian couldn't tell why, but something was…_off_ about him. "What the hell are you doing here Anderson?" Julian asked, but he didn't hear him and Mike continued muttering in silence. Julian was getting annoyed now, "Well, are you deaf or a retard?" he asked, still no response. "Say something goddam-" Julian was about to strike Mike, but he grabbed his hand with a firm grip. Mike stopped his muttering and looked up at Keller, whose face turned white when they locked eyes. Eyes, his eyes…were different. "Hey…" he finally said in a low voice, his voice was also different. Mike gave the terrified boy a devilish smile; it grew when he saw that Keller noticed the hint of insanity behind his yellow-orange eyes. "Is that any way to greet a person?" Mike asked in his alien voice, loosening his grip, Julian stepped back a bit "I-I… fuck, you don't scare me Anderson." Mike leaned close to Keller and whispered something in his ear that sounded like…backwards English. "Pray for him…and fear me." He rasped then he collapsed on the floor, shaking. "What the-holy crap, what just, what the hell?" Julian said in a panicky voice he hadn't used in a long time, a million thoughts filling his head as Mike slowly got up from the floor. "What the hell…Keller?" he looked around, now with his normal red eyes, "Where the hell am I? And what the hell's wrong with you?" he asked in his normal voice. Julian quickly pulled himself together, "That's what I was going to ask you ass-wipe." "Whatever." Mike said walking away.

Morning class, Julian observed Mike closer than he ever wanted or needed. Nothing out of the ordinary, except that Mike popped three pills instead of one. *And I noted that?* he thought, for once he ignored all the girls that passed by him, waiting for Anderson to repeat what happened to him last night. *If,* he thought, *I saw what I saw.* "Hey Keller, what's up?" Santo asked, startling him, "Jesus man, say somthin' when you sneak up on a guy like that." "Why?" Santo asked, a grin forming on his face, "were you checkin out Kinney?" he asked leaning over, "What, no! I was just…" he couldn't explain himself, how could he explain himself? *If this keeps up, people are ganna start thinking wrong.*

Three days of constantly keeping an eye on Mike was tiring, Julian thought for sure he was going to lose it any minute. That is, until the fourth day. Up until then Julian had next to nothing, "What, all I got is that the bastard takes more pills than usual, how does that help?" To top it off, his friends were beginning to suspect something was wrong. That wouldn't be a problem, except for two things, Santo's big mouth, and the new girl's weird looks. Laura had been at the institute for roughly two weeks now, and she's been shooting Julian with weird unexplainable looks. At one point during Frost's English class, he had been waiting for Anderson to go psycho, maybe even attack him, then he caught Laura _glaring_ at him. She looked at him and then turned her gaze on Mike, then back again. Her eyes widened and she tried to surpass a laugh. As for Santo, Julian wouldn't be surprised if half of the rumors that will eventually roam the halls were from him. Julian was drawn back to earth by Laura, who was with Cessily and Santo. He sighed, "O.k., I trust only about one person here," Julian paused hearing Santo mutter "Yeah, I feel the love Keller." "but, two of you talk to Anderson, right?" Laura gave him one of those looks and shook her head, "Honestly, I didn't think you'd go this far." She told him. *Crap, She knows!* Julian franticly thought about an excuse to cover his motives, "I've seen the way you look at him," she continued, "I've seen how you've basically been stalking him, so I'll ask, Julian, are you…gay?" Julian wanted to die right then and there, *How in Hell did that idea get-so _that's_ why she kept staring at me!* "What? I'm not gay," he said trying to remain calm as his friends began to laugh, "I mean, yeah I've been following Anderson a lot but-" "Whoa there," Santo said taking a few steps back, "Don't take our friendship _too seriously_ now Keller." Julian grabbed Laura and pulled her so close he could've kissed her, or strangled her, "Oh no, it isn't like that Kinney!" he growled, a green glow overtook his eyes, "I've been stalkin' the guy cuz I _know_ something is wrong with your friend." "Oh my- That was you?!" Mercury asked pointing a finger at Julian who let go of Laura. "You were the person following him around?" "Yeah it was me, why?" "So these past few days, while I was with Mike, whenever I got the feeling I was beginning watched…Screw you Julian!" "What'd I do?" he asked holding his hands up in surrender, "Because of you, I had to look behind me every five seconds, hell; I couldn't even shower in peace!" Upon saying that, Cessily marched angrily towards the room she and Sooraya shared. "So," Laura said leaning against the wall, "what exactly is_ wrong_ with Mike, Julian?" "I'll tell you when I find out." He grumbled. "Does it have anything to do with that nightmare you had last night?" she asked, "No, it's just-Hey how the hell did you know I had a-?!" "I could hear you screaming, "Don't kill me goddamn it!" five rooms down," she responded amused, "You scream like a girl Keller." "Burrnnned!" he heard Santo call from his own room. "Shut up Kinney." He muttered, although he knew she was right. Julian had dreamt that Mike, with the insanely twisted yellow-orange eyes he was greeted with four days ago, along with maniacal laugh, came to murder him in his sleep. He had woken up panting like a dog and bathed in sweat. With nothing else to say, Julian left the girl there and continued on his observation.

Mike felt as if he was being watched for the past few days now. He didn't know by whom, only that the feeling grew worse in Bobby Drakes class. As Mike was scribbling something in his notebook, he felt, no, he knew two eyes were burning holes at the back of his head. When he turned, no one was staring. Going back to his work, he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He then heard the voice of Megan Gwynn in his ear, "Mike, I think Julian's staring at you." "Why would he be staring?" he asked the pink haired girl, Mike guessed she shrugged, "I dunno. Did something happen between you two?" "Other than hating each other's guts, nothing out of the ordinary." *Why the hell would Keller even glance my damn way?* he thought glancing back to see if he was indeed being watched by Keller for like the tenth time.

"What the hell Anderson?" Toshiro had asked as Mike and the rest of his squad exited the danger room. "What, still pissed?" Mike asked his short squad member, "Well for starters, I could've died!" Toshiro said furiously, "So yes, I'm still pissed!" Mike tried to stay calm, remembering he wasn't a badass like Wolverine or Cyclopes who could stop what they' re doing and take a bullet for a teammate (In Logan's case, this was literal), especially when he feels half dead and overusing his powers in his current condition would kill him. "Just calm down Shiro," Lance Bright said, but the grey-eyed boys' anger only grew. Without warning, Toshiro violently shoved Mike to the wall, his arms already beginning to frost. Julian (who had been there the whole time) had to reassure himself to keep from backing out, *Well I wanted proof* he thought. And then, what he waited four days for happened, he saw Anderson's eyes change color. *_This what ya wanted to see rich boy_?* a cold, snarling voice rasped in his mind, Julian almost stumbled backwards upon hearing the voice, *It sure as hell ain't Anderson's voice.* he thought, *_You bet your ass it ain't.*_ the voice shot back, *_That's right, I can read your thoughts.*_ A hysterical laugh echoed inside Julian's head, *What the hell's so funny?* Julian's eyes began flashing from green to blue. *_The fact that you thought you weren't being noticed, see, not only are your friends noticing, but I was aware that you've been waiting for me to pop back up the moment the thought crossed your mind. The only reason I haven't told Mikey you've been stalkin' him is cuz, well, I enjoy watching you jump at your own shadow. And P.S., you scream like a sissy.*_ Julian saw Mike's eyes change back to red as his head cleared. He hadn't done anything to Toshiro, and the small boy's anger was replaced by relief as he saw the change on Mike's iris. "What Keller?" Mike asked turning to Julian whose fists were shaking and clenched, Julian looked up and said nothing. "You want something, here to talk trash, or are you just here to annoy us?" Eddie (A.K.A. Morph) said crossing his arms. Speechless and shaking, Keller left without a word.

With no one else to turn to, Julian went to the only person left for answers. He went to the professor's office. Julian knew that professor Charles Xavier was a very busy man, but he was also the last person he could think of at the moment. As Julian entered, the wheel-chair bound telepath smiled and gestured for him to come in. "Professor," Julian said, "Can we talk?" "Is there a problem we need to discuss Mr. Keller?" the man said folding his hands on his lap. "Yeah," the boy managed, "there's a problem alright." The professor nodded and waited for Julian to continue, which made him uncomfortable. "And that would be what Mr. Keller?" Julian gulped; he just hoped that Anderson or whoever it was wasn't listening. "Anderson; Michael Anderson."

**A/N: Review guys, I'd love to hear your thoughts**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Uploaded chapter 4 & 5 for you guys. enjoy.**

**Chapter 4:**

Mike walked slowly out of the showers, checking the digital clock above him; he still had two hours and forty-seven minutes until dinner. As he walked, he, for once ignored the medication and was about to enter his room, then he heard the voice laughing inside his head. "What so damn funny?" he said quietly, he knew he should've just taken the medication instead of making it talk. _*Oh nothing, nothing…* _Mike however, could tell it was half laughing when it said it "Alright, not that I care anyways." Mike walked onward then he grinned when he felt that the voice could take it no longer, _*Wait a minute!*_ "Yes, what is it?" *_….Alright… I'll tell you…*_ "Go on." *_Ya Know, I'm only telling you this for one reason and one only…. Not because I care in any way or I'm on your side…Only because it amuses me you haven't noticed._* Mike sat on the edge of his bed and had a catnap until the voice spoke again, this time barely holding back his laughter. *_I'm giving ya a heads up…It's about Keller.* _Already Mike's blood was boiling at the name, he was already in a bad mood, he did not need another thing pissing him off. "What about Julian?" he managed through clenched teeth, he half expected the voice to laugh his ass off like no tomorrow, but instead it remained silent, Mike already knew he wasn't going to like the answer, he shut his door and waited. *_Ya know, now that I think about it, it's kinda…creepy_.* Now, Mike was getting irritated, "Spit it out already will ya?" he said tapping his foot impatiently. *_Well…Ya see…what happened was…"_

**SNIKT!** Cessily jumped at the sound of Laura's claws being retracted in and out of her knuckles, "Jesus Laura," she gasped, "Do you wanna give me a heart attack?" "Sorry," she said smiling, "I'm just excited is all." "About?" Laura hesitated at first, "I-I got a letter from my mom today," she said, "I haven't heard from her in almost three years now." Her tone was sad and she dropped her gaze as she said it. "Really, wait, who have you stayed with all this time?" Cessily asked sitting next to her friend, ignoring how in a hurry Julian walked to the men's room. "With my cousin, Megan, and my aunt Debbie." She replied, then her face lit up again, "I hope I can right to her back after dinner." "Great idea," Cess said, "If you want Sooraya and I can help, I kinda have experience with…not seeing mothers in a while." The metal girl sighed, "So," she said trying to change the current mood, "find any cute guy you like?" This caught Laura by surprise, "No… no actually." Laura didn't wanna say the truth; she had never really been in what people call a "real" relationship with any boy. "Come on," Cess said nudging her, "There's got to be one, you can tell me." Cessily was lost in thought for a while, "Is it maybe…Josh Foley, or, David?" Laura shook her head, "I know!" Cessily beamed, "Another girl falls for prince of Xavier's Julian Keller." Laura sighed, "He's not bad looking, I'll give him that." The metal girl squealed in excitement, "I knew it! You like him don't you?" "I-I…" "I'll ask him out for you." She offered, "I only said he wasn't bad looking." Laura said quietly, "oh, so you don't-" "I dunno, I'll give it time I guess." Both of them turned seeing the door to the men's room being closed louder than normal.

Julian had been busy focusing on his appearance in the mirror, putting on a small amount of gel in his jet black hair, then putting some cologne on his neck. Checking himself in the mirror, he did not take notice of the figure behind him, lingering there like the shadow of death, felt but never seen. When he finally took notice of Mike, Julian flinched, half expecting seeing murderous intent on those twisted yellow-orange eyes. The reality was much different. Julian saw both calmness and anger in Mike's natural red eyes. "Expecting someone else?" *yes* he thought, "No." was his answer. "Really?" Mike asked leaning back on the wall, "Yeah, that a problem Anderson?" "Somewhat. A little bird told me you've been observing me closely, too close." Julian turned red with anger; he threw his hands in the air, "For God's sake, who said I was gay? Cuz that's a big ass lie!" "Wait, what are you talking about Keller?" this resulted in Julian's anger to rise, "Oh my-What's your problem?!" "What's _your _problem, stalking me for the last few days?" Julian was now clenching his fists, "How the-" "You think I'm blind rich boy?" he asked stopping Julian from shoving him, "Shut the hell up!" Julian growled, a green aura began surrounding him. "Oh so that's how it's ganna be? Fine." Mike fired back, energy spheres began forming in his hands. "Let's see which one of us has the bigger pair!" Julian said, beginning rising from the ground. "Oh, Ok, bring it then Keller!"

The two girls were quiet for about two minutes, and then, the sound of breaking and water rushing filled both their ears. They looked at each other, then at the door to the boy's restroom, in which a puddle of water began forming beneath their feet. "Did you hear-" Cessily began, "The sound of…toilets being…exploded?" Laura finished confused by her answer. "Good, so I'm not crazy." Cess said staring ahead "Why…?" before Laura could finish her statement, Emma Frost stormed inside "Just what in hells name-Mr. Anderson! Mr. Keller!" "Mrs. Frost," the girls heard Julian's voice say, "I-I can explain." A silence, "This, excuse for Wolverine's student tried to pick a fight with-" "Hell No!" Mike cut in "You picked the fight ya fricken stalker!" "Explain this, both of you, now!" "Yeah Keller," Mike said, "tell her how you've been stalkin' me." "Explain how you're a frickin schizophrenic, Anderson! Julian shot back. "What? I'm not a-" "Yes you are, and you don't even notice." It sounded like both boys were beginning to fight again, that's when Peter (A.K.A Colossus) went inside and separated the two boys, one on each arm and both dripping, soaking wet. Frost followed Peter to the headmaster's office with both girls trailing behind silently.

"Michelangelo Anderson and Julian Keller," Scott Summers studied both of the soaked boys in front of him, "care to explain what happened?" his tone of voice made it clear, they were going to be punished one way or another. Julian opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Mike wanted to speak as well, but Logan kept staring him down. Since both of them said nothing, Frost went inside Julian's mind. Frost shot a look of disappointment towards Julian "I can expect that kind of behavior from _him_," she said eying Mike and receiving a growl from his mentor, "But you? What motivated you to even consider this?" "I-I…I don't know." He admitted, he didn't even want to think about his reason for doing this, fear. "Whatever his damn reasons, bathrooms ain't ganna clean itself up." Logan pointed out; "I say _both_ of these "men" fix the damage." Both the boys began arguing and blaming the other, but that fell on deaf ears. "Agreed," Frost gave a small smile, "and no amount of begging will change my mind, Julian." "And," Scott added, "no curfew until the job is done." "And no talking to those two by the door." Logan said as he sensed Laura and Cessily tense when they heard they were caught.

Mike sighed, he and Julian had been in the (destroyed) restroom for about two hours, and so far, they've achieved nothing. The first forty minutes, Julian spent cursing up a storm in Mike's face, but the other mutant ignored him. Then, he began pacing the floor aimlessly; now Julian was sitting in the far edge of the room while Mike was sitting on the other side lost in thought. "You must have an idea by now Anderson all that time quiet and all." Julian said looking at the older mutant, "I have an idea, but it might just get us into more trouble." He answered, "Well let's hear it; any idea is better than none." "Forget it, it's bound to fail." Julian sighed, "Look Anderson, I don't like being here anymore than you do, even if it's risky, say it; it might just save our asses." Mike considered it, a smile formed on his face, "Julian, how much can you carry with your telekinesis?"

"Ok, I'm starting to have second thoughts," Julian said. Both boys (Thanks to Mike's teleportation) were in the second floor restroom, staring at a neat line of white toilets. Mike checked to make sure no one was coming and went back inside, "It's simple really, all you have to do is use your powers to stop the water flow and I'll teleport them back to the first floor. Then we replace them, we'll be done by like midnight." Julian had to admit, considering no one said exactly _how _they were supposed to fix them, this was a pretty good plan. *At least,* he thought, *until they find out and make us do something worse.*, he pushed the thought away and did his part. "Well," Mike said as the two finished their work, "That went better than expected." "Yeah," Julian said sighing in relief, "we technically fixed the problem." "So we good?" Mike asked offering his hand to him, "Just because we had to work together doesn't mean that we're friends Anderson," with reluctance, he took it, "But I do owe you one." "So this means that by tomorrow we go back to fighting like cats and dogs?" "Yep." "Alright, just checking."

Julian was having one of his favorite dreams that night (One that would involve Sofia Mantega), when the angry voice of Emma Frost ended it. **"Julian Keller, stop fantasizing about Ms. Mantega and get out of bed this instant!" **Julian quickly got himself dissent and met her and Scott Summers at his door along with Mike. (Who, of course, had little to no sleep that night like every other) "You just love getting yourself into trouble, don't you Mr. Keller?" the white queen asked, Julian was too tired to argue or make out an excuse, "You didn't specify how you wanted the problem solved," he said rubbing his eyes, "so me and Anderson just improvised." "That still doesn't excuse the two of you for what you've done," Scott said sternly, "It was irresponsible, it was unnecessary, it…" the headmaster stopped and began chuckling, much to everyone's confusion, "It reminds me of myself when I was your age. " "What?" the other three said almost in union, "Yeah, back when I was a trouble making punk," he sighed, "Go on, get some sleep, both of you. I'll take care of the mess myself in the morning." Emma was about to argue with him, she simply turned and left giving a look of anger to the three men beside her. Julian thanked Scott before going to his room and falling on his bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**SNIKT! **Mike, who was wearing his death uniform (a cover and shoulder pads that resembled armor made of bones, a dark shroud with the hood down that only covered his upper body and exposed his abs, and fingerless gloves) and expecting his mentor, turned and had both of his scythes (which were both made of energy) on the persons throat. Mike found however, it was not Logan at his mercy, but his daughter. "Huh, so that's what you look like in battle gear." She said not even bothered by this encounter, "Nice shroud, it goes with your hair and brings out your eyes." She continued, "and props on the scythes, although, I'd be careful who your pointing those at." She lowered her gaze to his gut where two metal claws were inches away from piercing his flesh. "Sorry," he said making them disappear, "thought you were Logan." "Dad's in the danger room with Kurt and Peter." Laura said jerking her thumb behind her towards where she could smell her father. "All in all, I think you'll serve more as a distraction, especially towards the female student body." Mike took a step back, "Are you…suggesting I look…hot with this on?" Mike had never had a reaction like that with _any_ girl at the school, most thought he looked creepy, almost to the point of terrifying. "Hmm…_Cute_ is more like it, no, a little bit more than that." *Cute, she think's I look cute? Me, Death? That's a first.* "But seriously, we need to spare sometime, even I'll lose my touch if I don't train once in a while." "Speakin' 'bout sparing," Logan's voice said behind them, "Mikey, your squad's up." Usually, Logan would have his squad do an exercise in the danger room; today however, was one of those rare occasions when the squad spared with themselves. "Heard about your little "incident" in the boys room with Keller," Eddie said dodging one of Mike's energy blasts and turning his hand into a shield , "can't believe you got off that easy." "Lucky me I guess." Mike said teleporting in multiple directions to confuse his enemy. Both stopped and laughed seeing Toshiro (Tundra) against the mute giant that was Chad Dean (Tank), "Tundra doesn't stand a chance against Tank, he's too small." Eddie says laughing, "I heard that Morph!" the small mutant yelled freezing his hands and turning his nails into sharp ice claws. Mike almost got hit with one of Lance's (Hammer Fist) bone-crushing ground slams, "You tired Mike?" Lance asked seeing Death panting and having difficulty standing, "Betcha wish you had inexhaustible energy right now." Mike sent a two handed energy blast his way, it blew the wind out of the creature and sent him back a few feet. "I'm not tired at all Lance." Mike said catching his breath, Logan was right, he needed rest, and he needed sleep, so that he could use his powers at max condition. The truth was he was exhausted; he could do maybe two teleports and five energy blasts before his body would agonizingly beg for energy. When he saw Lance trying to charge him, Mike instinctively summoned a force shield knocking him back. Mike was now almost collapsing from exhaustion, "You alright man?" Eddie asked who had just finished dodging Starr's round-house. "I'm-I'm fine." Mike said as he failed to get up. "No, you ain't." Logan said to his red eyed pupil, "Go get something to knock yourself out from Hank, don't take too much of it though. And Mikey," the almost limping Death turned to see the slightest of smiles on his mentors face, "try not to get into trouble, I won't let it slide next time." He clapped his hands, "Alright you guys, hit the showers, you're done for the day."

"So," Laura, who had begun to follow Mike, "They kicked your ass and warned you not repeat the bathroom thing?" "What are you a mind reader?" he asked, "Nope," Laura said amused, "when people talk, I hear it all." "Right, Enhanced senses." "Bingo, so, did they kick your ass, cuz frankly, you look half dead." "Your half right, I'm headed to Dr. McCoy's lab so I can get something. And no, I did not get my ass handed to me. Then again, when you get only 25% of the energy you spent, you'd be limping or dragging yourself everywhere too." "So say, if you get a week's rest, you'd be in tip-top shape?" "Yeah that would be nice." "But you sure had enough energy to fight with Julian two days ago huh?" Mike stopped, popped a pill in his mouth when the slightest hint of a headache surfaced, and said nothing. "So why are you popping pills all the time?" The girl asked, Mike thought of how to explain it to her in the simplest way possible, "Let's just leave it at, if I don't, I black out, and you don't want to be around when that happens." Laura remembered that Julian had called Mike a schizophrenic, and then when Cess said he "saw things" no one else did, however when she questioned Frost, she would frown and claim that his mind "is full of many locks and keys". In other words, try as she might, she could not infiltrate the boys mind (which probably irritated her to no end). Logan was no help either, he would simply state that "the kids got it rough" and warned her to not poke around that subject around Mike (Or most teachers). So she couldn't help wonder what was wrong with the boy as they neared his destination. However, the boy knew exactly what happened when he blacked out, and it wasn't pretty.

"Oh," Dr. McCoy looked surprised at seeing Mike and Laura at his office, "Mr. Anderson, Ms. Kinney, what can I do for you?" Mike rubbed his eyes and sighed, "Logan told me to get something to knock me out from you." The blue furred mutant stood up and went to a small cabinet, "Logan finally got you into the idea of sleep?" "Kinda," Mike said catching the bottle the teacher tossed him; he began to study it as Dr. McCoy went on. "Using your powers like that could be dangerous, it could shut your body down completely, killing you." He sighed, "But here I am, telling you for, what, the sixth time?" "Seventh sir." The younger mutant answered, "As you've also told me, I should find another alternative way of getting energy back, but hopefully, things won't go that bad." He forced a weak smile which the teacher returned, "Yes well," Dr. McCoy said clearing his throat, "with your condition and all, we can only hope can't we?" At the mention of Mike's "condition", Laura eyed the half open medical record drawer, if she could just sneak in without anybody noticing…she hung on to the thought as the conversation was coming to an end, "Alright then, thanks Dr. McC-" "Please," the doctor said raising a hand, "we're outside the classroom, just call me Hank." "Ok…Hank. Thanks." "It was my pleasure Mr. Anderson."

"Sumthin' troubling ya kid?" Laura turned to see her father at her side, how she didn't smell him, she did not know. (You really don't need enhanced senses to do that) "Not really." She said, and then mentally scolded herself for telling only half the truth. "Uh-huh," Logan muttered, "by the way, Sarah sent ya this." He pulled out a sealed letter from his old leather jacket and handed it to her. Laura stared at the man in amazement, "Did you-did you just call my mother by her name?" Logan sighed, "Look sweetheart, you've probably blamed yourself for this, but just because she and I don't love each other anymore…what I tryin' ta say is, it's not your fault." "But, you rarely call her by her name." Logan smiled, "I do have some respect for her, give me some credit." When his daughter said nothing, Logan knelt down in front of her, "I mean it Laura, she-she gave me you. That's enough; and knows that she and I will always be there for you when you need it." He ruffled her hair and the girl smiled, "That's it, good girl." From afar, Mike watched silently and left as they embraced, wishing that things would've been different, and the father he rarely knew would be there for him. *But he couldn't,* he thought, *he's dead too. Just like mom and Angela.* At least Mike could not blame himself for his death.

Laura stared at the letter from her mother, she had read it five times already and still she did not understand. The women who went by the name of Sarah Kinney, her mother, had been a memory she wanted to remember for so long. Now, to Laura, she felt like a stranger. She sighed and stored the letter along with the other one. As she began to close her eyes, she quickly remembered her strange urge to uncover the mystery of the red eyed boy. She checked her digital clock once, sniffed the air, and crept into the hallway. Laura, who had been silent as an assassin, stopped dead on her tracks. Someone was watching her; the sent was one she did not recognize. "So," a voice rasped out of the darkness, "curiosity finally got to you." When she turned towards the sent, she found no one, when she turned back, she her green eyes locked on to yellow-orange ones. She took a step back, "…Mike…is th-" before she could finish, the figure made a hush-hush gesture, "Do you wanna wake the whole school?" he asked. There was no mistaking it, as she stood there; Laura realized it _was_ Mike's sent she smelled, only different somehow. Still, she saw no clues as to how his eyes went from red to yellow-orange, or his change of voice. "Sneaking to see his medical records huh? Trying to see what wrong with Mikey?" Laura was confused, why was he talking in third-person? Mike grinned as if her confusion amused him, "You won't get far girl, unless of course…I help you." "Breaking into the infirmary is easy," Laura said, "almost child's play." "If you think Hank keeps all of the student's information on file, you're kidding yourself; you might as well go back to bed." "I'm guessing he has them stored on his computer?" "Bingo," he said, "you'll need the security and individual passcode to view the files." Laura had to give Mr. McCoy credit, the man was good. "And I so happen to have them, know them like the back of my hand." Laura could have done this without help, still, if she could do it faster, better for her. "What's the catch?" she said suddenly, Mike paused, Laura could see him smirk in the darkness, "No catch," he said giving her a piece of folded paper, "Just…your silence." Laura took the paper and nodded, "And yours?" he scoffed, "I'm no snitch, I won't even tell Mikey." Laura had the impression that he was telling the truth. "See what you can find," he said leaving, "people usually don't find what they're looking for, but hey, you're smarter than most people." Laura wondered if she would ever question Mike about this some other time as she made her way to the infirmary.

Laura went back, disappointed. Mike (or whoever had given her the information) was right, all that was in there was nothing out of the ordinary. One thing peaked at her though; students had complained countless times that Anderson was displaying odd behavior. However, he didn't show any signs that he was a schizophrenic and he was in clear mental health; proving Julian's theory wrong. She shut her emerald eyes and drifted to sleep, knowing fully well that she wasn't giving up that easily, because once her curiosity reviles itself, no force can put it back in place until it is satisfied.


End file.
